A New Hope
by Victoria Nike
Summary: Is there a new hope in the Sanctuary? Shaina was hopelessly in love and ended with a broken heart. How could a Silver Saint change Shaina's life? The Ophiuchus Silver Saint's love story is a nod to Melissia's "El Castigo de Poseidón - vol. 2". This is a gift for my dear friends and those who never give up hope, no matter how hard life can be; especially for Laura. Happy Birthday!


**A New Hope**

It was a gray autumn morning in Athens. A gloomy day without sun. Far away from the busy city, the Twelve Temples were darkened by the shadows of the threatening thick black clouds. Although the beauty of the imposing ancient marble buildings, there was a slight sense of sadness floating in the cool air. All of a sudden the first tiny raindrops began to fall. Swiftly coming down the rocky slope, a young woman in training gear was teetering on the edge of the precipice. Her fancy high-heels jumped over the slippery rocks as she approached the border of the cliff.

 _Damned rain! I must get back to the barracks before I'd get soaked!_

She ran downwards. Pretty soon, the dark clouds began to pour big raindrops over the Sanctuary. People went inside the rooms so the place was empty. Although her incredible speed and skill, it was difficult to get forward because of the muddy rocks on her way to the female Saints quarters. She tried to stop but her body went further on. The worst of all was her incapability to watch her path because her eyes were clouded by tears. Her salty tears were mixed with the cold raindrops which covered her face and neck. Panting, she stopped for a while. Her decorated mask was dripping-water. She silently swore without removing it. All in all, the rain was a blessing because it hid the bitter hot tears coming down her swollen eyes. She ran again.

Memories came back with striking pain. In fact, it was more than a year that she was hopelessly devoted in love with Seiya. No matter what she did, her passion increased. Nevertheless, he wasn't in love with her. But she didn't give up. Besides, the young Japanese guy's easy-going ways and gentleness fueled her hope. Like a beggar greedily picking up crumbs and crusts, she fed her feelings with Pegasus' little gestures: a smile, a wink even a pat on the shoulder. All of them were strongly rooted in her battered heart. Seiya was her reason to be. Shaina was a woman in love and a hopelessly devoted one.

However, things have changed minutes ago. Slivers of memories were more painful now as they kept coming back to her. She closed her eyes and remembered the scene that broke her heart. When she was on her way to meet the Pope, she heard some voices coming from the terrace. Without a second thought, she approached the doorway. There was Seiya kneeling in front of Saori. With his fist on his heart, the teenager was telling Athena's reincarnation how much he loved her. In fact, the Bronze Saint was Saori's favorite friend but nothing more. So the Goddess of Wisdom rejected all his proposals, again and again. But he was stubborn so he insistently tried to get a "yes" from her. His last move was a risky one: Seiya swore that he would never love another woman in his life. Meanwhile, Shaina was hyperventilating as those words cut like a knife through her aching heart.

 _Oh, Seiya! There's no hope for me now! Game over!_

The Silver Saint was devastated and her grief almost choked her. Meanwhile, the youngsters continued to exchange pleasantries as it was overcast. Finally, Saori ended their rendezvous. With a thin smile, she dreamingly stared away and blushed as Seiya reverently kissed the back of her hand. Then, she regally left the terrace followed by the devoted Pegasus Saint. None of them noticed Shaina stricken with grief, who was in the shadows of the doorway.

After eavesdropping, Shaina knew all her hopes were destroyed. She sank as a boneless corpse. But her fierce and violent nature came out at last and she stood up, biting her lips to stop her wails. An inner voice told her that her pathetic behaviour was unacceptable. Ophiuchus Shaina, the mighty female warrior and one of the most powerful Silver Saints, shouldn't have cried so shamelessly because of a broken heart.

Now, her mind was focused in the image of them, a happy couple that poisoned her spirit. Suddenly, a distracted Shaina lost her balance and fell down on the sharp rocks. Although the pain, she tried to stand up again. But she slipped after stepping on a soapy slab. As a result, the female Saint was dragged downwards into the abyss until someone grasped her wrist.

 _Seiya! He came to rescue me! –_ Shaina thought. In fact, Seiya was around so it was plausible that the Bronze Saint was her saviour. Although her pains, she tried to smile at him.

But a husky, deep voice asked. – Are you okay?

Shaina answered with a sort of low roar. Easily, he took her up to safety. In front of her was a blond tall man. His big warm hand covered her wrist like an iron grip. It seemed he wouldn't let her fall to oblivion. Aggressively, she shook him off and swore.

\- You're welcome, madam! - The blond man mockingly said. - It's not safe to be running in high-heels. You can get hurt.

Shaina was fed up with him so she screamed. – I'll kill you! Who are you? What's the name I'm going to write on your tombstone?

\- You're a funny lady, indeed! There's no need to kill me now. I didn't break a rule in helping a damsel in distress. - The man calmly replied and looked at her with amused blue eyes. - I'm Southern Cross Georg (1), a Silver Saint at your service, madam.

\- So, you're Saori´s new puppet! – She dryly said and then added. – Man, you should look elsewhere. You're too old for her!

– I'm a loyal Silver Saint, ready to fight for Athena. - He smiled and stared at her. - Who are you?

The girl proudly lifted up her chin before answering. – You'll remember my name before you sail across the Acheron! I'm Silver Saint Ophiuchus Shaina! Be ready because I'll kill you!

Not minding her offensive position, he grinned. He had heard about the fierce Shaina and didn't want to fight now. So, crossing his arms across his broad chest, Georg laughed. – Nice to meet you, Ophiuchus Shaina.

\- I'm not being friendly with you, idiot! – She roared. – You'll pay for…

He laughed again. – Come on, Shaina! Why are you angry with me? I just saved your life.

\- I didn't ask for your help! - She angrily replied and stared at him, ready to launch her attack. But something stopped her. Carelessly, he was standing in front of her, not bothering to change into a defensive position. Shaina watched him more carefully: in fact, he was a confident man, not a wild teenager. Hardened by battles, his muscular body looked like a deadly war-machine. So she would enjoy beating him.

\- You bastard…! – She barked at him, her arms ready to attack.

He smiled and politely asked. - Do you want to try my Geistig Blitz (2)?

Both of them burned their cosmo and launched their attacks. It was a luminous clash before their bodies were intertwined in a silent dance. With a swift movement, Georg launched a small thunder to Shaina's right shoulder so she fell down again. He came towards her. She stared back at him with hatred. Looking at him, she realized that Georg was a powerful man in his prime, a strong and reliable one. Before Shaina could show her claws, his gesture shocked her. Georg just hold her hand and gently helped her to get on her feet.

\- Game over, gal! I won this battle.

\- What the f….!

\- STOP! A female Saint should behave! There's no need to be so nasty!

Not being used to such treatment by a Silver Saint, her eyes widened under her thick mask. So Shaina shouted. – Don't lecture me, you f…!

With a swift movement, his big hand caressed her mask. She was paralyzed. His blue eyes had a little deadly fire and it gave him a fiery expression. His wild blond hair was wet now but it might be as wavy as a lion's mane. Staring at him, Shaina was convinced that he was a fine mature man.

\- Well, I hope you'd behave now. – Georg said in almost a whisper.

Blinking, she didn't answer. After two minutes, he took off his hand.

\- Now, lady, you're done.

With a mix of astonishment and disbelief, she bitterly exclaimed. - I'm not done, Georg! You'll pay for it!

\- Of course, I'll pay it… dearly. – Georg slowly said while fixing her. – Come to dinner with me tonight.

A smugly look of his blue eyes surprised her. Although being a hardened Saint, he had such easy-going way that made her comfortable. He must be a terrible opponent but a passionate man, too. Shaina was lucky enough to have her mask on so he couldn't read what she was thinking.

Almost choking on her angry words, she yelled at him. – Don't you dare to laugh at me!

\- I'm not used to make fun of girls. You don't need to be so aggressive! - He seriously looked back at her as he crossed his arms on his chest and added. - You female Saints are not used to hang around as male Saints do. So I'll take you for a ride around Rodorio if you want.

\- Of course, I'm not used to, you son of b…! – Shaina shouted back but was immediately silenced by his strong fingers on wrists.

Georg looked at her and said. – Enough is enough! It's great that you have your head screwed on when dealing with an opponent. But we are on the same side now because we are fellow Saints. So there's nothing to complain if we have dinner somewhere in Rodorio instead of taking our meal at the chow hall.

Shaina sighed and stared back. – I don't know if there's a rule about it…

With a broad warm smile, he cut her off. - We can discuss it after a nice meal, don't you think so? Of course, you can keep your mask on!

While watching the muscular Silver Saint waving her as he marched towards the barracks, she realized that it was the first time she would go out with a man without being on a mission. After her disappointment, she might need to move on. All in all, Georg wasn't a jerk. So she might have a good time mingling among ordinary people.

 _Maybe it's time to have a bite out of the Sanctuary's boundaries._ – Shaina thought. – _But I'll be ready. If Georg isn't a gentleman, he'll get a Queen Cobra bite!_

The rain stopped and the sun happily came out. After all, it would be a great day at Athena's Sanctuary.

Only the stars know what would happen tonight….

This is a character in Saintia Sho manga.

This is Southern Cross Georg's attack.


End file.
